Gifted
by mstheresa
Summary: Mirror is considered different from any other sparkling mainly because he doesn't act like a normal sparkling. When Mirror is kidnapped he is taken away from his family and his life. Mirror is different. Mirror is gifted.
1. Chapter 1

The sparkling sat and watched as his younger brother played on the floor with another sparkling around his brother's age. The sparkling playing with his brother's name was something like Runner or something like that. The older sparkling didn't know and really didn't care much for Runner or Runner's elder brother, what was his name again….Prowl? He thought that that was right. The sparkling resumed his staring and watching as Prowl, Runner, and his own brother, Smokescreen played. He had never played with them mainly because he just wasn't interested in playing. Just then a shadow fell over him. He looked up at his sire's friend who was watching him with an annoyed expression.

"Why don't you play with the other sparkling's? I'm sure you'd have fun with them, young one." his sire's friend said gently. The sparkling frowned he didn't like the fact that the bigger mech was trying to get him to do something he didn't want to. "Dodger" a gentler voice called, "You do remember that he doesn't like playing with other sparkling's. Perhaps it would be better if you just read him a story and put him to bed." A smaller mech appeared.

This mech the sparkling liked, he was kind and gentle and read good stories to him whenever they came over for some odd reason. He was also the only mech whose name he remembered outside of his family's names. The mech's name was Snowdrop. Snowdrop picked him up gently and took him to the room where he and Smokescreen slept in when they came here to visit. Snowdrop sat down on the berth and placed the sparkling in his lap and began to tell the sparkling a story about a group of mech's called the Primes and how they were the first creations on Cybertron. As Snowdrop told the story the sparkling drifted off into recharge.

Rocketflare watched the mech telling the sparkling a story with disgust. Mech on mech couples in her own opinion where disgusting and unnatural although they could produce sparkling's just as mech on femme couples could. She sighed as she watched the sparkling fall into recharge. Last week the femme from Mechs for the Improvement of Cybertronian Species or MICS had saw that sparkling at the park and like any femme had worried why a sparkling would just sit and watch his co-creation play by himself so she had walked up and asked the creator sitting next to him, a femme with the designation Mistmoat. Mistmoat had explained that the sparkling for some strange reason didn't like to socialize. Rocketflare had looked surprised and asked to hold him and there she found it the ability that MICS had been looking for in sparkling's that the other four they had chosen didn't have and that made the sparkling who they had been considering's ability look weak, although it would take some time to bring the sparkling's gift out into the open.

But of course, Rocketflare and MICS where all very patient, know she just had to wait for the mech to leave and MICS would have their prize.

Snowdrop gently set the young sparkling down on the berth. His story was done and the young one had gone into a fitful recharge. He sighed and carefully so that he wouldn't wake the youngling moved away slowly then he exited the room. As he did so he thought sadly about the fact that the sparkling was so different. He shook his head and sighed sadly.

He didn't know it would be the last time he saw the sparkling for a long time.

Rocketflare snuck into the room as the mech left and made her way over to the sparkling laying on the berth with a cold smile on her facial features. She gently picked him up and began to carry him toward the window she had come in through. She slipped out the window and began to listen. She always loved when the creators of a sparkling of creators watching a sparkling couldn't find them. The freak out sessions they had where amusing, plus she didn't know the silver sparkling in her arms designation. It would need to be added to the sparkling's file. She watched as the door opened again and the same mech came in carrying a red, blue, and gold sparkling. The mech froze and screamed in shock, his voice causing Rocketflare to tense and the sparkling in her arms to wake up and look around for what caused the scream.

"Dodger!" the mech screamed out, "Come quick!" The bigger mech appeared with the pairs own two sparkling's in his arms, both black and white. Dodger froze when he saw the empty berth and his worried bond mate. He demanded softly, "Where is Mirror, Snowdrop?" Snowdrop shook his helm. "I…I don't know. I left him right there to get Smokescreen and when I returned he was gone."

Rocketflare smiled softly and looked down at the know awake sparkling in her arms who was squirming trying to get out of them. "Mirror" she repeated softly, "Hello Mirror, it's time to show you your new home and then Rocketflare disappeared into the night cooing Mirror back into recharge as she did so.

**This story just popped into my head after I read **_**Seeking Sanity **_**by **_**Carlough**_**. I do admit that I absolutely fell in love with that particular story line so I decided to try to add to MICS and other things. Note to Carlough: I have no plans to put any of the characters that you made up into this story. This is just a prequel to a soon to be written story by me called **_**Barricade**_**. It will basically tell about Barricade's life and such, although the character I created called Mirror is a very main character in this soon to be story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror felt someone rouse him from recharge. He was being shaken by someone who was not familiar to him. It wasn't his carrier or his sire or even Snowdrop. If it wasn't them then who was it? Mirror onlined his optics and found himself optic to optic with a surly looking mech. The mech smirked when he reliesed that his object of observation was online. He then moved his servo to grab a hold of Mirror's neck. His other servo held Mirror down as the mech injected something into Mirror's neck. Mirror gave a high pitched cry when the needle entered into his sensitive neck. Then the mech spun around and handed him off to a familiar femme. Mirror reliesed that the very femme that was holding him had come up to his carrier in the park one time and asked to hold him. The black and red femme asked, "Where do want me to take him sir? To the others cage?"

The mech nodded and said, "For now Rocketflare keep him with the others. We will begin with the operation in an orn at the very least." Rocketflare nodded and said, "Yes Chord." And then Rocketflare walked off carrying Mirror close to her chest. Mirror shuddered in fear and began to snuggle into the femme's chest. He could feel the femme jump and pull him away from her. Then she spoke to him, "Rule number one, Mirror. Don't try to snuggle with us. Do you understand?" Mirror stared up at her. Why was he here? Had he done something wrong to his carrier and sire? Did they hate him? Rocketflare noticed the sparkling's confusion and gently said, "It's not your fault Mirror. They don't know you're here." Mirror frowned and began to whimper. He was starting to understand the situation a bit better. The mean mech, Chord and this nice femme, Rocketflare had taken him from Talon and MIstmoat and Smokescreen. He wanted Mistmoat now more than he had ever wanted her. He wanted her here to comfort him, to hold him, to love him.

Just then he felt Rocketflare start to lower him to the ground. He squeaked and clung to her. She ignored his vain attempts to not be put in the cage and set him in. Then Mirror watched as she walked off. He curled into the corner and pulled his knees to his chest. Just then a voice shattered his thoughts. A small golden sparkling appeared out of nowhere and looked at him clicking at him cheerfully. Mirror tilted his head at the golden sparkling. The clicks where a bit unfamiliar now that Mirror had gained his vocalizer. He responded quietly, "I….I'm M…mirror, w…who a….are y…you?" The sparkling looked delighted. "Hi" he said, "Ah wasn't sure if ya could talk so ah asked ya what your name was in sparklin' clicks. Pretty clever eh? Ah'm Radiowave, welcome to the house of hell Mirror. By the way how old are ya? Ya look about five orns. Are ya cause that would mean ya are the oldest they've broughten in." Mirror looked at the small golden sparkling in surprise.

"I think that I'm around five orns, but I'm not sure." he responded a little nervous about answering this strange talking little mech. Radiowave grinned and then darted towards him and gave Mirror a hug. Then he moved back and said, "Hey let mah introduce ya to the rest of the gang." Then Radiowave pulled Mirror further back into the cage and began to introduce him to three other sparkling's sitting in the back with fearful optics. Radiowave began to jabber as he pulled the silver sparkling down next to him. "Guy's this is Mirror. Mirr Mirr the dark blue one over there is Bitstream. Say hello to Mirr Mirr, Bitsy." The dark blue seekeret looked up at Mirror and said, "Hello Mirr Mirr." in a bored voice. "Mirr Mirr, the dark purple one is Hotlink. Say hi Linker." Radiowave continued. "Hi Linker" the cheeky looking dark purple seekeret said with a smile. Radiowave laughed and then continued, "And the white one is Whisper. Say hi Whispy." The white sparkling looked up and whispered, "Hi" then he looked back down.

Mirror glanced around and spoke, "Why do they keep you in here?" Radiowave shrugged. "Ah dunno, all ah do now is that they want us for some reason. How should ah know why they keep us in here?" Bitstream shuddered and spoke, "When Rocketflare brought you in here I was able to discern some stuff from her head. Number one is that you should probably get some sleep. According to her thoughts she's coming back to get you in an orn." Bitstream paused, "Which usually means that you are going to need your strength Mirror." Mirror continued to shift nervously until Whisper moved towards him and began to curl up next to him. Soon Mirror felt Radiowave curl up on his other side and Hotlink and Bitstream join the snuggle fest. Soon all five sparkling's were back in recharge curled against each other and not out of danger yet.

**This chapter feels shorter than the first chapter. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror was jolted awake when someone picked him up. He squeaked in fear and looked at Rocketflare in fear. The femme ignored his fearful look and began to take him away from the others. He looked back desperately and watched a Radiowave gave him an encouraging smile. He whimpered a little as Rocketflare sat him down on a table. The mean mech, Chord, barely looked up before he said, "Take him to the isolation chamber. I want that particular gift of his out in the open by the next vorn. Do I make myself clear, Rocketflare?"

Rocketflare nodded and asked, "What about the other one in there at the moment? Do you want me to leave him in there?" Chord paused and said. "You might as well. He's still serving out his punishment." Rocketflare nodded and turned away. Mirror curled into himself nervously. Who were they talking about? He shuddered as they arrived to a room. Without hesitation Rocketflare opened the door and tossed him in before slamming the door shut.

Mirror wrapped his arms around his small body and whimpered. He was glancing around just as a bluish sparkling appeared in the darkness. The sparkling looked way older than Mirror though. Mirror scrambled away from him until his back hit the wall. He didn't like this sparkling one bit. He looked mean and scary. The sparkling's faceplates softened when he saw Mirrors obvious fear. "Sorry," he said in a rough voice. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just curious about why they would dump you in here." He paused then asked. "So what did you do? And who are you? I've never seen you before."

Mirror cleared his throat and said, "I'm Mirror. I just got here though I don't know were here is. And what do you mean what did I do? I didn't do anything to them." The sparkling blinked and muttered, "You must be the new gifted sparkling they were talking about." He then crawled forward and settled himself down next to Mirror. "I hope you don't mind if a talk a lot, cause I've been in here for quite a while and it's lonely in here." Mirror shrugged.

"Great," he said cheerfully. "Well I suppose you're curious about why I'm in here. Well I'll tell you, it's because I sliced up one of the guards legs to protect one of my brothers. Boy, were they mad. But my brothers and me think it's just funny because the guard was hopping up and down. Anyway what do you think of the place so far? Do you like it? We don't we think that this place is the pits. I think that you'd get along with one of brothers well. He doesn't talk a lot like you and he pretty much keeps to himself. The next time they put us all together, I'm going to introduce you guys. I think that you'd like him."

Mirror blinked in surprise at the other sparkling's tone. He almost sounded cheerful. Mirror watched as he droned on and on. Finally he turned and asked a question that he had wanted to know the answer of since he got here. "Why are we here? What did we do?" The other sparkling blinked and responded. "We're here because they want to perform experiments on us. They want to put us in these groups called gestalts. Me and my brothers have already become a gestalt. After they bring out your gift it'll be you and Raidy and Whispy and Linkers and Bitsy's turns."

Mirror whimpered. The other seemed to notice his fear and brought him into a hug. "Hey it'll be ok. It only hurts for a little while. Then it stops and you have four new brothers." "I just want to go home," whispered Mirror. His companion looked at him and whispered, "Sometimes I do too." He turned his head away and for a moment the two sat there in complete silence until the other sparkling said, "You'll get used to this, Mirror. I promise. And I never ever ever break my promises." Mirror looked up and asked softly, "You don't?" "Nope," he said. "Whenever I make a promise I always intend to keep that promise until the day I die. And I promise you Mirror that when me and my brothers are finally free from this hell hole, I will come back for you. No matter what." Mirror looked and said, "Thanks" in a soft voice.

Mirror paused then said, "You never told me your designation." The blue sparkling smiled and said, "Oh right, I forgot to." He grinned more cheerfully and said.

"I'm Onslaught."


	4. Chapter 4

Radiowave wasn't known for his patience. His patience was pretty much nonexistent and right now the fact that Mirror was nowhere to be found even though Rocketflare had come back bringing energon. Radiowave paced and kept glancing at the door to their cage hoping that Mirror would come back. With a sigh Bitstream said, "Stop pacing. You're making it very hard to concentrate you know." Radiowave glared at him and snapped, "Ah'm just worried about Mirror. Rocketflare should have brought him back by now." Bitstream rolled his optics in annoyance. He glared at Radiowave and said, "Please, she'll bring him back soon enough, although I find him just the slightest bit annoying."

"Why?" Hotlink asked joining in the conversation. "I mean…it's just that I sorta like him. He seems really nice and all. Plus good big brother material." Bitsteam sighed and stated in an annoyed tone, "You obviously don't understand him at all. He was practically crying for his carrier when Rocketflare brought him in." "He was freaked out." Radiowave snapped back, "Don't tell mah ya weren't thinking of yer carrier when ya first got here." Hotlink snorted and said, "Yeah Bitsy, you were totally crying for your carrier then." Bitstream glared at them.

But before he could tell them to shut up, Rocketflare appeared again, this time carrying two large sparkling's. She tossed them in and her colleague did the same with the two in his arms. "Hey guys," Swindle said cheerfully. Radiowave grinned and crossed over to them. "Hey Swin, hey Tex, hey Brawl, hey Blasty." Blast Off sighed and said, "Here again. Really why do they keep putting us together?" Bitstream shrugged. Then they all froze as Rocketflare reappeared with two other sparkling's in her arms. Radiowave immediately brightened and watched as Rocketflare placed Mirror and Onslaught down in the cage.

Radiowave immediately crossed over to Mirror and asked, "Are you ok?" Onslaught looked up and grinned, "He's fine Raidy. They stuck him in with me for a bit." Radiowave sighed in relief. Blast Off crossed over to Mirror and said, "Hi you must be new to this place. I'm Blast Off." "In other words," Hotlink said. "He's an annoying prick. But really don't mind him." "So," asked Brawl. "Is he gifted like you guys or what?" Hotlink shrugged and said, "He hasn't shown much potential for a gift, but why else would they put him with us?"

Radiowave sighed and glanced at the already gestalt. Then he frowned when Onslaught said, "Mirror has a gift." "Bitstream turned to him and snapped, "How do you know that Onslaught?" Onslaught glanced at Mirror. "Show them." Mirror met his optics and turned toward them. He closed his optics and started fade from view. Radiowave froze and watched as Mirror became completely invisible. He glanced around and saw how shocked everybody else was.

Then they watched as Mirror became visible again. No one said anything for a long time. Then Blast Off said, "His gift could really help us all escape this hell hole."

Radiowave nodded stiffly.

A very long way away, Mistmoat began to cry for her sparkling. Mirror was her first try at a sparkling. Who cared if Mirror was a bit strange? She loved him. Mistmoat wrapped her arms around Smokescreen, refusing to let him go. Talon sat down next to her wrapping her in his embrace. Mistmoat turned her head away. Her sadness was eating away at her soul, making her cold. She felt her head lower to kiss the top of Smokescreen's helm. Mistmoat refused to let go of him.

No one would touch her second born.

A few vorns later…..

Radiowave sat in his chair looking bored as Chord questioned him on how their gestalt was doing. He began to watch out the window waiting for the precise moment to ask the question they all wanted to ask. Chord finally snapped, "Are you listening to me Radiowave?" Radiowave grinned and said, "Nope." Chord groaned. Radiowave smirked. After they started reaching their adult forms Chord had started treating them better than he used to when they were young.

Chord then asked, "And how is Mirror? Is he adapting well to the gestalt?" Radiowave sneered and said, "Why don'tcha ask im yerself." And then Mirror appeared in the chair next to Radiowave. Chord immediately asked, "How have you been Mirror?" Mirror turned to him a cold look in his now amber optics.

"You're asking how I am?" He snarled. "Why do you even care?"


	5. Chapter 5

Mirror scowled at the mech in front of him. Chord stared at the silver Praxian calmly as Mirror continued snarling at him. "You took me away from my home, tortured me, and then put me into a gestalt," he hissed angrily. "How do you think I'm doing?" Mirror then turned away and disappeared again. Chord sighed before opening a comm. between himself and Rocketflare. _"Take Radiowave and Mirror back to their cell, Rocketflare. I'm done with them for now."_ A brief confirmation came from Rocketflare before she entered Chord's office.

Radiowave stood up and said cheerily, "Come on Mirr, guess it's time to head back to the cell." Then Rocketflare grabbed Radiowave's arm and glanced at the other chair. "Mirror," she stated coldly. "Come. Now." Then she turned and pulled Radiowave out of the room with Mirror following close behind.

Radiowave glared down at the hand that was around his arm. He really didn't like it when MICS dragged them around as if they were things, not mechs. They arrived at Radiowave and Whisper and Mirror's shared cell. Rocketflare unlocked the door and threw Radiowave in, before yelling behind her, "Mirror, as soon as you're in the cell show yourself." Radiowave watched as Mirror appeared right in front of the door. Rocketflare scowled and slammed the door hard. Mirror and Radiowave paused as they listened to Rocketflare stalk away.

Then Mirror asked, "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Radiowave sighed sadly as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "No more than usual, Mirr. Ah'm fine." Mirror's concern was very genuine. Radiowave knew that but, he couldn't help remember the last time Mirror had been concerned for him.

_Flashback_

_Radiowave glanced over at his brother's. It was time. The moved silently and swiftly through the area toward freedom. Onslaught held out a hand warning them back. He and his team moved forward. Radiowave and the others waited. Then all of a sudden the MICS mechs were on his team. Forcing Whisper to the ground with a gun pointed at his head, slamming Bitstream against a wall, holding a knife to Hotlink's throat and knocking Mirror out. Radiowave stood stunned as Chord crossed over to him._

"_Whose idea was it to escape? Yours or his?" Chord said coldly nodding over to where Mirror lay. "Mine." Radiowave said quietly. It had been both of their ideas to try this plan, but Radiowave would never let Mirror take the blame. Chord nodded to Autostream one of the biggest mech's in the place. Autostream moved over to him, slammed him into the ground and began to beat the crap out of him. Radiowave could hear his brother's screams. _

_Finally a hit to the face knocked Radiowave out. When he woke up he was being stared at by Whisper and Mirror fear and concern on their faces. "That," Mirror said quietly, "was stupid."_

_End of Flashback_

Radiowave shook the memory away as Whisper moved closer to them and curled up in Mirror's lap. Mirror leaned down and gave Whisper a gentle kiss on the helm. "What happened? Did Chord hurt either of you?" Whisper said fearfully, gazing up at them with large amber colored optics. Mirror smiled at him gently, "No sweetspark. Both of us are fine." Radiowave gave Whisper a cheerful smile, just as the alarms in the building started to ring. All three looked up in surprise. "Do you think it's another fire?" Mirror asked. They exchanged a look before turning to stare at the door.

They watched as the doorknob started to twist and turn. The door opened. Radiowave's mouth dropped open. "Onslaught!" Mirror stated in shock. Onslaught grinned and said, "Hey guy's, so who wants to be rescued?" Radiowave grinned and said, "I think we all do Ons." Onslaught's smile didn't go away. "Well then" he said. "Come on." The three hurried out of their cell. Onslaught gestured down the hall and said, "Blasty's getting' Bitsy and Linkers." Then they rushed toward the exits as Vortex and Brawl showed them out. Several minutes later the Gestalt was reunited and both teams watched as the entire MICS complex was destroyed.

Radiowave grinned. Not a bad way to end a day all things considering.

Not bad at all.


End file.
